The disclosure relates to an ion exchangeable glass with high rates of ion exchange. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an ion exchanged glass in which a surface compressive stress is achievable with reduced ion exchange times. Even more particularly, the disclosure relates to such glasses that, when ion exchanged, are resistant to surface damage.
Glasses are used in as protective covers for electronic displays and the like. As such, glasses that are used in these applications must be resistant to damage caused by impact.